Sing
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: A short oneshot. Rated T for character death. No romance or shounen-ai, just friendship, I guess? A story about Killua singing for Gon before he dies. Read on to find out more.


**Okay okay, I know I know. What am I doing, creating another story while I announced I'm already on a mini hiatus? Just think of this as little gift for the waiting? I'm not sure what to say. I was just listening to a song named 'Fake Wings', and the lyrics instantly gave me an inspiration. I just switched on my laptop on impulse, and ta-da, here I am talking bullshit. :) Just ignore my rambling if you don't understand what I meant. It's not that important. ;)**

**So here's a very short story inspired by the song 'Fake Wings' by Yuki Kajiura. You should listen to the song, it shook my whole being!**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Red. The crimson colour painting the cliffs and valleys, bodies strewn all over the place.

Two figures were sitting on the edge of the bloodied cliff, one with the lavender white hair cradling the other figure with black spiky hair, dried blood sticking to both their bodies.

The black-haired figure was lying, his head resting on top of his friend's lap, his hair being caressed softly by the other. Shallow breaths caused the black-haired figure's chest to rise and fall with insignificant difference; one would suspect he was dead if one did not look closely.

"Killua?" A raspy cough followed after the mention of his white-haired friend.

"Hmm?"

"…I was wondering…" Another violent cough interrupted his sentence, "if I could hear you sing that song again?"

Killua smiled at his dying friend's request, although his smile did not reach his weary azure orbs. "Yeah."

Gon shifted more comfortably into his friend's lap if possible, although the minimal movement did resulted his groaning and wincing the grave wound in his abdomen.

Killua chose to ignore the other's whining, continuing his soft touches on the other's hair as he took in a deep breath and let his vocal chords do its thing:

_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys_

Killua took notice of the other's wheezing, little droplets of blood making its way out of Gon's mouth._  
_

_Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell_

More violent movement. More blood._  
_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

Killua noticed the honey-coloured iris losing its shine, becoming dull. Coppery red blood was all over Gon's mouth, but the cracked lips still managed to give a small smile.

_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming_

Killua couldn't stop the salty tears from invading his tear duct, big fat drops of tears making its way downwards, down down down, as he continued to sing.

_Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys_

The tears had landed onto Gon's battered cheek, the droplet mixing with red as it advanced further downwards.

_Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell_

The little remaining heat radiating from Gon's body slowly come to a stop, leaving his body as cold as snowflakes. A weak murmur of '_Thank you'_ was picked up by Killua's keen ears, his arms tightening around his friend's ice like body as he refused to accept the fact.

The fact that Gon was dead.

_Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

The singing voice of Killua finally cracked with a pathetic sob as he mourned for his friend, his companion, his…important person.

A humourless chuckle reverberated throughout the empty and soulless cliff, the sound enough to break one's heart at hearing such a sorrowful voice.

Killua resumed caressing Gon's lifeless black hair, his voice again picking up the familiar rhythm and filling in the lyrics.

The song was sung again and again, without stopping. Soon, the singing voice grew weaker and weaker, and one needed to strain one ears to be able to hear the almost inaudible voice.

Finally, the presence of a gentle breeze signalled the end of singing, the leaves rustling as if to applaud for the person for his bravery, despite the serious wounds received earlier on.

If one had stayed just for a little more, one could have seen two butterflies dancing together with the green leaves.

One black and one white.

_I will sing till my death, to let my voice convey my sorrow, my tears, my emptiness._

…_I wonder if you had heard it._

_Did you, Gon?_

**Okay I tried my best to portray the sadness of the scene. Did you enjoy it? If so (or not), please leave me a review so I can know what do you readers think of my story. Thank you reading, **_**aideu~**_


End file.
